


Offer Our Souls

by Inu_Sama



Series: HP FICS [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Dhampir Harry Potter, F/M, M/M, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sama/pseuds/Inu_Sama
Summary: Instincts that he tried desperately to stop from taking over, were clawing at the shreds of his sanity with new vigor as that smell became stronger. He gazed up at a woman with long frizzy black hair and mad black eyes. She smelt like blood and death and cinnamon.He liked it.





	1. Chapter 1

Freak had a secret. A big bad, very  _ terrible  _ secret that Aunt Petunia told him to never share with anyone, not even the other Dursleys. He stared down at the cut on his thumb, it wasn’t bleeding.  _ Yet _ . But Freak could smell it as soon as the thorn had pierced his skin. His gums itched.  _ Oh _ , how he was  _ hungry _ . 

It had been days since his last feed, he would need to tell his Aunt before it became unbearable. She could feed him, she always did. The cut closed before any blood could rise to the surface and make things worse. Freak sighed and continued trimming his Aunt’s prized rose bushes. 

The family were currently out at a dinner date for Uncle Vernon’s work and wouldn’t be back until well after sundown. But, it did give him some time to himself. He always liked being by himself, there were no Dudleys to play ‘Freak Hunting’ and there were no Uncle Vernons to push Freak around while he was doing his chores, there wasn’t even any Aunt Petunias to boss him around and slap him when he burnt the bacon! 

Freak paused and sat back on his feet. Something had changed, he could feel it. There was a new kind of electricity in Private Drive, like an oncoming storm. But there were no dark clouds, just the warmth of the fading sunlight as it died its daily death. 

He sniffed the air, pupils blowing wide as he registered that smell, that delicious delectable  _ smell! _ Quicker than a flash, Freak was on his feet. He had to find it, he  _ needed  _ to find the source. Instincts that he tried desperately to stop from taking over, were clawing at the shreds of his sanity with new vigor as that  _ smell  _ became stronger. 

Freak could no longer resist and tore down the street with a speed and grace a child his age should not possess, that no human should possess. But Freak wasn’t human, he wasn’t an upstanding citizen like the Dursleys. Freak was just that; a  _ Freak _ . 

Coming round the bend, Freak found the source to be in the neighbourhood park. He shivered, wanting nothing more than to feed. He had barely taken a step when the hairs on the back of his neck rose in alarm.

Someone was behind him,  _ no one _ snuck up on him. No one.

“Would you look at this! Luci was  _ right! _ ”

Before he could react, warm hands grabbed him under the armpits and swung him into the air. There was a dizzying second before he was placed against an equally warm side. He gazed up at a woman with long frizzy black hair and mad black eyes. She smelt like blood and death and cinnamon. He liked it.

A too wide grin stretched her lips as she focussed on him and Freak felt like he was holding the gaze of a predator. He whimpered a small bit, the blood he could smell on her assaulting his senses and making the itch in his gums so much worse. He didn’t mind being in her ( _ so warm! _ ) arms, but he was hungry! She seemed to realise this and let out a barking laugh that hurt his ears. 

“Oh! My poor baby! Of course you’re hungry! I bet those filthy muggles haven’t been feeding you like they should, hm?” Her voice was smooth and deep and just as quick, Freak was put on the ground. It wasn’t long before he descended on the slowly bleeding body slumped against a nearby tree.

Freak was finally able to release his fangs and with a grunt, eagerly bit into the rapidly cooling flesh in front of him. He didn’t hesitate to take as much as he wanted this time, the man was already dead. It was not like when he had to feed from his Aunt, she only let him have a mouthful before he was violently shoved back into his cupboard to calm down. 

But now… now he was finally sated. Freak sat back after a few minutes and tried to get his breathing back under control. It had been  _ so long _ since he had felt this full, he had forgotten what it felt like to not be in pain. To not be hungry. He could feel his eyes droop as his limbs became jelly and he sunk into the dirt with a satisfied sigh. 

He didn’t care when those wonderfully warm arms picked him up again, didn’t stir when it felt like he was being pulled through a straw, and only vaguely registered the sound of voices before he succumbed to the darkness.

_________________________

He had a name. He had a  _ name! _ Harry James Potter stared at the Goblin in awe, a tiny fang poking out of his mouth. The Goblin smirked, one of his own fangs parting his cracked lizard-like lips, as if to copy him. Harry giggled and the Goblin's smirk became a small but genuine smile.

"Yes, Mr. Potter can withdraw funds, but only from the Trust Vault. He will need to be of age to access the full accounts." Griphook confirmed, eyes flicking to where the bright-eyed Dhampir was running reverent fingers over the velvet purple robes the Lestrange woman had transfigured him. 

Bellatrix Lestrange nodded, cupping the back of the boy's neck possessively. Harry stilled before looking up at her with a big toothy grin. She returned it, just as wide and her eyes crinkled in amusement when he let out a tinkling giggle that caressed the ears pleasantly.

"Is there any chance we could reclaim the keys and withdraw funds without the old goat knowing?" She asked, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward with a sharp gaze to the Goblin in charge of the Potter estate. Griphook sighed, seeming to have aged several years in the course of that one action as he gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Lestrange, but Albus Dumbledore is his magical guardian, there is not much we can do without his direct say so. _ However, _ " He held up a long finger when it looked like she was going to protest, a sharp grin of his own stretching his lips. 

"If there was someone  _ else,  _ someone with equal if not  _ greater  _ political clout who would like to be Mr. Potter's magical guardian, they may start a petition for custody." The mad witch cackled, startling little Harry as he stared at her in awe. He had never heard someone make a laugh sound so creepy. It made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and his stomach swoop pleasantly.

He was liking this woman more and more the longer he stayed with her. She was the Dursley's opposite in every conceivable way and he loved it. It was a moment or two before she calmed down enough to smirk down at him, the curl of her red lips just as dangerous as his own teeth and claws. 

"Oh, I know  _ just  _ the person."


	2. The Big Very Bad Dark Lord

_**Harry** _

"Okay, you ready?" Ms Bella asked lightly as she crouched to be eye level with him, Griphook watching with interest from his desk. Harry nodded and shivered when he felt her magic crack open over his head like an egg, the yolk sliding over his skin.

"Ew!" He scrunched his nose and shook himself like a dog shaking off water. The woman laughed, light and loud before standing up and taking his much smaller hand in hers. Harry knew that he was invisible now, but he looked no different. 

His nice new 'robes' didn't have nasty slimy egg juice all over them even though he could feel it stick to his skin uncomfortably. And Ms Bella seemed to still be able to see him, but she said no one else could and that when they left Griphook's office he had to be  _ super  _ quiet or people'll know and the game would be over! He'd have to go back to the Dursleys!

Harry didn't want to go back to the Dursley's. Ever.

The exited Grin-got's…Gringotts(?) and Harry jumped down the big white steps, Ms Bella slowing her pace to a snail's crawl so it didn't look suspicious when she paused on each step to wait for his little legs to catch up. Harry liked that. She wasn't like Aunt, who just expected him to keep up or be left behind. 

Ms Bella was nice and though he was only five, he knew that not many people liked her even though she was super nice. Everybody gave her a wide berth and looked at her with the same mean eyes as Aunt and Uncle and even Dudley looked at  _ him _ .

Harry resolved, in that moment, that he was gonna make sure that all the Aunts and Uncles and even terrible Dudleys and all the mean witches and wizards were never gonna look at Ms Bella or anyone else he liked with those mean ugly eyes ever again. Or he would make them pay, yes he would.

They were going to listen to Harry or he was going to hurt them like the Dursleys hurt him!

 

* * *

Harry looked up at the big snakey man with wide green eyes the colour of the killing curse. The snakey man was tall! So _ tall! _ Harry had to look up and up and _up…_

Harry giggled when Ms Bella picked him up when it looked like he was going to fall over from leaning backwards so far to see Snakey man's face. Now he was up almost as high and he only had to crane his neck a little bit to see him and he met blood red eyes without fear.

"Hi! Today I learned my name was Harry!" He told the man brightly, making the man frown. After a moment, Harry's eyes widened when he realised what he did wrong and ducked his head, biting his lip. 

Ms Bella got really tense but Harry wasn't paying attention, his chubby cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He got it wrong! Even after Ms Bella told him to be on his best behaviour he still got it wrong!

"Sorry! I forgot! I'm s'posed to ask for  _ your  _ name after I give you mine! I'll try again!" Harry muttered in apology before taking a breath and meeting those pretty red eyes again that looked just like a cat's! They were so cool! 

Harry didn't even mind that the man didn't have a nose or any hair! He wasn't any weirder looking than the baby pictures he'd seen of Dudley when he was stuck cleaning the book shelves that held more photo frames than actual books - or the Goblins at the bank! In fact he looked even  _ cooler! _

"My name's Harry! What's yours Mister?" He asked with a big smile, holding out his hand to shake because that's what he'd seen Uncle do when he was meeting Very Important People at Private Drive and this snakey man looked like a Super Important Person if even someone as cool as Ms Bella told him to play nice.

 

* * *

_**Tom** _

Unbeknownst to the boy, the meeting hall was very tense, the other gathered Death Eaters frozen in fear at what the Dark Lord Voldemort might do to the insolent child. Many of them were parents themselves and so it made their hearts rabbit against their ribs at the sheer  _ danger  _ the child was putting himself in by essentially poking a sleeping dragon.

Tom, surprisingly, wasn't bothered by it - once he got over the fact that the child prophesied to kill him was here in front of him after five long years of radio silence. 

It was probably the fact that said eternal nemesis was staring up at him like he hung the moon and shot lasers out of his eyes--the boy's thoughts were very amusing, flicking by rapidly at a pace Tom thought only his own could. 

The boy was entirely oblivious to the panic he was inciting in Tom's minions, staring at the mortal(for them at least) face of death without an ounce of fear or judgement. It was refreshing, actually. 

It was for that and many other reasons Tom couldn't entirely fathom, that he deigned to smile at the child in his lieutenant's stiff arms. 

"You can call me Tom, little Harry. But only you, okay? No one else is allowed to." Tom said smoothly, causing some of the other kneeling Death Eaters to choke - the ones he'd gone to school with, however few were left, as they knew the importance of such a thing. 

It was widely known back then that Tom hated his name, it was why he'd changed it in the first place. But, as he got older, he realised that it was impossible to shake it completely. Names, just like words and numbers, had special meaning in the magical world. Especially for people like him.

The boy--Harry--looked absolutely delighted when Tom shook his hand. It also had the added benefit of giving Malfoy a heart attack, the man holding back a choking screech as no doubt his relatively new parental instincts screamed at him to get the poor kid away from him. Like he was some kind of monster. 

Tom's smile widened to bloodthirsty proportions that had the few DEs that could see it from this angle pale dramatically and start shaking in fear.

Of course, it didn't even phase the kid. If anything, from his thoughts it only endeared Tom to him, which amused the Dark Lord to no end. Harry Potter was shaping up to be completely different to what the reports said, well, what Dumbledore was saying. Clearly it was just another thing the old goat got wrong.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr Tom! You have very pretty eyes! Like a cat's!" The child grinned almost as wide, though he was too innocent to pull it off and only succeeded in looking absolutely adorable--

Wait what? Since when did he like kids? He didn't even like them when  _ he was one _ ! He looked at Bella, who was looking at the kid, completely smitten. It was then he noticed the tiny fangs poking out of Harry's mouth and his eyes widened in recognition. 

Harry Potter was a Dark creature.


End file.
